The present invention relates to signal processing systems, and more specifically, to analog channelizers.
Hardware implementations for wideband systems cannot keep pace with existing bandwidth requirement demands. Therefore, a channelizer can be used to reduce a signal band into a plurality of sub-bands. Each of the sub-bands can then be processed on parallel channels.
Conventional channelizer circuits are designed to operate on static channels and are defined at compile time. It may be desirable, however, to rely on a channelizer capable of operating on dynamic channels to react in real-time to a changing radio frequency (RF) environment. For example, an object (e.g., a threat) to be detected can effectively hop center frequencies, and may thereby at least temporarily elude detection. Furthermore, the object or threat might only be detectable for short periods of time (e.g., a so-called pop-up or pulse object/threat).
Conventional signal processing applications typically rely on digital channelizers to decimate an incoming RF signal into frequency channels and provide filter shaping. Digital channelizers, however, typically utilize a field-programmable gate array (FPGA). Therefore, digital channelizers may fail to capture such pop-up or pulse objects/threats.